


Morning Surprises

by Ren_What_Even



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_What_Even/pseuds/Ren_What_Even
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Eren and Armin sleep together, things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a message at www.setter-senpai.tumblr.com if you'd like to request something!

Eren and Armin’s first time wasn’t exactly what either of them had expected (Eren hadn’t expected Armin to make him cum so fast, Armin was surprised to find that Eren bites- hard). The light filtered though the window, lighting up the room with soft sunshine. Eren was the first to wake, startled slightly by the sudden illumination behind his eyelids. He was still groggy and almost settled back into the mountain of covers and duvets when he noticed the head of blond hair, mussled by a turbulent sleep. He stared at that halo of hair, watching the light catch it and making it shine. The angel sleeping next to him was peaceful at the moment, and he didn’t want to wake him. Armin Arlert, his best friend.   
Of course, eventually Eren shifted a little too much and woke up said Angel. “Mmm?” Armin groaned, running a hand through his locks and blinking around the room. “Eren?” His voice was small, as he turned to see his head re-burried under his pillows. “Yeah?” Eren’s voice came out low and husky, and he realized he liked this; Armin’s hair in a mess of gold, Armin’s pale skin against the white sheets, Armin’s body, slim but firm-

 

No. He told himself as the familiar feeling inside him grew. He wouldn’t get turned on right now. Not after what happened last night. The memories made his cheeks burn, and he rubbed the side of his nose to hide the blush. “We had sex last night, didn’t we?” Armin’s voice was louder now, more blunt. “Yeah.” He nodded. Was it supposed to feel weird? After all, this had been the boy he grew up with, the one he could tell anything to, the one who’d finally come along and taken his virginity. But he didn’t feel weird, not really. He laid back down, his hands behind his head. “Yeah, we did.”

 

“Okay.” Armin’s voice was getting quieter, and he had to press the side of his head closer to hear the words mumbled into the pillow. “Just wanted to make sure that wasn’t just a dream.” Eren felt his lips twitch into a smirk. “You have dreams about me?”

 

“M-maybe.” Although Armin was hiding his face, the tips of his ears were red, and the blush was spreading to his neck. Eren leaned in and brushed his lips against his skin, relishing the gasp coming from the blond. “That’s adorable.” He purred, nibbling on the cartilage of his ear.   
Armin was squirming now, pressing himself into the mattress so get some kind of friction. Eren was teasing him now, biting and sucking his neck, ears, shoulders- all those sensitive places. How he loved it, but at the same time, last night had been a blur, neither of them had been drunk or anything like that. No, Armin could never forgive himself if he were to lose his virginity while intoxicated, even if it was with Eren.   
“Hey Armin, you know what we could do now?” Eren’s voice was low and smooth as silk in his ear. “W-what?”

 

“Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Eren’s green eyes sparkled with mischief and lust, clenching around Armin’s heart and sending the butterflies into a mosh pit in his stomach. The brunet slid out of the sheets and pulled on a pair of boxers, winking as he exited, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, Armin sighed and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Had last night really happened? Of course it had, but it had felt so much like a dream that he couldn’t help but feel it wasn’t real. He wondered what Eren was going to get, and felt his cheeks burn as his mind fell in the gutter. But all those thoughts disappeared the moment Eren walked back in through the door holding…….

 

 

 

 

A pair of Wii remotes. Shit you not. “I still need to kick your ass at Gagnam Style.” He stated, holding out the pair of controllers. Armin stared at him, wondering how in the hell could Eren go from seductive Sex God to Determined Gamer throughout the course of, what, two minutes? He sighed, shaking his head and smiling. “Bitch, please, we both know I always win at that one.”   
So after both of them getting dressed, Armin once again beat Eren at the cursed Korean song- for the tenth time in a row.

~**EXTENDED ENDING**~  
“Oh my god, wait till I send this to Connie!” Jean snickered, clutching his iPhone in his hand and videotaping the guys dancing around like idiots. Say what you will, but when it comes to Just Dance, Armin and Eren are dancing maniacs. Jean was just about to send it to everyone on his contact list when a pillow was whipped at his head and he took off running. “Fuck you, Horse face!”


End file.
